The Aristofairies
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof and human and animal style of 1970's Disney film, "The Aristocats". Cast: *Duchess - Thumbelina *Thomas O'Malley - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) *Berlioz - Li'l Bee (Thumbelina) *Marie - Baby Bug (Thumbelina) *Toulouse - Gnatty (Thumbelina) *Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Georges Hautecourt - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) *Abigali and Amelia Gabble - Maid Marian and Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Uncle Waldo - Dodo (Alice in Wonderland) *Napoleon and Lafayette - Paddington Bear and Orinoco (The Wombles) *Roquefort - Sonic the Hedgehog *Scat Cat - Count Duckula *Peppo the Italian Cat - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Hit Cat the English Cat - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Shun Gon the Chinese Cat - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Billy Boss the Russian Cat - Flash the Wonder Dog (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Edgar Balthazar - Grundel the Toad (Thumbelina) *Frou-Frou - The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *The French Milkman - Danny (Tourettes Guy) *Le Petit Cafe Cook - Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) *Truck Movers - Flynn Rider (Tangled) and Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Frog - Bartholomew (Timon and Pumbaa) *Man seeing Roquefort chasing the Cat Gang - Rolf (Ed Edd 'n' Eddy) *Cats - Various Animals Chapters: #The Aristofairies Part 1-Opening Credits/Paris, 1910 #The Aristofairies Part 2-Maurice Arrives #The Aristofairies Part 3-Belle Makes a Will #The Aristofairies Part 4-Self-Improvement Lessons #The Aristofairies Part 5-"Scales and Arpeggios"/Sonic Stops by for Dinner #The Aristofairies Part 6-Fairiesnapped #The Aristofairies Part 7-Lost in the Wilderness #The Aristofairies Part 8-Enter Abraham DeLacy Giuseppe Casey/"Cornelius O'Malley Fairy" #The Aristofairies Part 9-Cornelius's Plan/'She Never Felt Alone' #The Aristofairies Part 10-Grundel Reveals His Secret to Rain #The Aristofairies Part 11-A Narrow Escape for Fairies/Cornelius Saves Baby Bug from Drowning #The Aristofairies Part 12-Meet Lady Kluck and Maid Marian Gabble/'Introductions to Keep Things Proper' #The Aristofairies Part 13-Uncle Dodo #The Aristofairies Part 14-Grundel Tries to Retrieve His Hat and Umbrella #The Aristofairies Part 15-"Everybody Wants to Be a Fairy" #The Aristofairies Part 16-Settling Down for the Night/Cornelius's Offer #The Aristofairies Part 17-Home at Least #The Aristofairies Part 18-Sonic Runs for Help #The Aristofairies Part 19-Cornelius to the Rescue #The Aristofairies Part 20-A New Addition to the Family/'It's The End' #The Aristofairies Part 21-End Credits Movie Used: *The Aristocats (1970) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: *Thumbelina (1994) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World (1998) *Kingdom Hearts (2002) *Kingdom Hearts 2 (2006) *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) *Pinocchio (1940) *Sonic OVA (1999) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993) *Sonic: SatAM (1993) *Sonic Underground (1999) *Sonic X (2003) *Sonic Boom (2014) *Sonic Adventure (1999) *Sonic Adventure 2: Battle (2001) *Sonic Heroes (2004) *Sonic Generations (2011) *Paddington (1975 TV Series) *Paddington Goes to Movies (1980) *Paddington Goes to School (1984) *Paddington's Birthday Bonzana (1986) *Paddington (2014) *The Wombles (1973 TV Series) *Tourettes Guy *Robin Hood (1973) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes (1990 TV Series) *Timon and Pumbaa (1995 TV Series) *Count Duckula (1988) *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1989) *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy (1999) *Tangled (2010) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Trailer/Transcript: *The Aristofairies Trailer/Transcript Voices: *Phil Harris *Eva Gabor *Gary Dubin *Liz English *Dean Clark *Nancy Kulp *Hermione Baddeley *Robby Maude-Roxby *Charles Lane *Sterling Holloway *Pat Buttram *George Lindsey *Carole Shelley *Monica Evans *Bill Thompson *Scatman Crothers *Paul Winchell *Lord Tim Hudson *Vito Scotti *Thurl Ravenscroft *Peter Renaday Category:Disney and Sega Category:Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures Category:The Aristocats Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions